Chuck E. Cheese Yells at 23 Villains
Bill Cipher: But Gravity Falls is just the beginning. It's time to take our chaos worldwide! *Squint: You have until sunrise to build me my ship... if you ever want to see your precious egg agian! *Tybalt: Well, well, well. If it isn't little big-hat Benny. *Gaston: It's over Beast! BELLE IS MINE! *Lord Dargis: There are two of you little monsters, hmm? *The Sister: Little boy, what happened to your eye? *Kubo: Who are you? How do you know my name? *The Sisters: We're your family, Kubo. Your mother's sisters. And we've been looking for you for so long. It's so lovely to meet you, Kubo... face-to-face. *Dr. Terminus: That dragon doesn't belong to anybody. He's fair game and he's gonna be ours! *Dr. Carver Clone: That's right! If there those of you what peanuts are, they have none. Passay, I got news for you! Right there! Stay here! *laughing* The take will be t-minusn five minutes. Have a pussy! *Zygon: Move and you're dead. *Tighten: You're so pathectic. No matter what side you're always the loser. *Sa'luk: The Hand of Midas is mine! *laughs* And, also the life of your brat! *Trina Riffin: It's VIP only. And I'm working on the door! *Starlight Glimmer: I broguht you friendship, I broguht you aquality, I created harmony! *Buddha: Well. *chuckles* Arlo, you don't look like you're doing nothing. What's he look like he's doing to you, Lurleane? *King Candy: Wynnchel, Duncan, get him out of that cupcake and on the first train back home. And if I ever see you here again, Wreck-It Ralph! I'll lock in my fungeon! *Skip: Who's little now, earth maggots? Pretty cool, huh? *Jake: I think we better get a pick up. *Skip: It's over. I win. *Animal Control Worker 1: Whoa, you see that? *Animal Control Worker 2: Eh, give me a second. Oh, hey there cute little bunny? What ya doing in the middle of the road? *Archibald Snatcher: Because all your little boxtroll friends, are going to die. *Robert Callaghan: You're going to watch everything you built disappear! And then it's your turn... *Raccoon: It's not about thievery. It's about that food getting to those animals. Have you forgotten my motto? *Chester V.: Food with legs is much harder catch. They hide, they fight back, they want to live. Ugh. But now that I control you FLDSMDFR, I can pave your island and work in coplete secrecy. Live Corp will remain the coolest, hippest company in the world with a new Food Bar version 8.0! *Chuck E. Chesse: (Losing his temper) All right everyone stop! I say the word, stop! Or else I'll cover you like a tray of pizzas on ALL OF YOU!!!!! *(Bill Cipher look shocked) *Squint: What? *(Tybalt look shocked) *(Gaston looks shocked) *(Lord Dargis look shocked) *(The Sisters look shocked) *(Dr. Terminus look shocked) *(Dr. Carver Clone look shocked) *(Zygon looks shocked) *(Tighten look shocked) *(Sa'luk look shocked) *(Trina Riffin look shocked) *(Starlight Glimmer look shocked) *(Buddha look shocked) *(King Candy look shocked) *(Skip look shocked) *(Animal Control Workers look shocked) *(Archibald Snatcher look shocked) *(Robert Callaghan look shocked) *(Raccoon look shocked) *(Chester V. look shocked)